


First Time

by JustBeStill



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, 100-word Drabbles, F/M, First Time, Sexual Pleasure, Sonic has never done this before, Sonic is still his tiny little self, but Maddie is there to teach him, pleasure - Freeform, pussy licking, written for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Sonic licks Maddie’s pussy for the first time.
Relationships: Maddie Wachowski/Sonic The Hedgehog
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written something like this before, so I admit that I am a bit nervous, haha.

“Spread your legs for me, dear?” Sonic asked softly, kissing Maddie gently on the lips.

The older human nodded and did as requested, lying naked on the bed, the blue hedgehog licking her neck lovingly.

Sonic climbed off the bed and prepared himself for what was to happen next. He felt a faint surge of remorse at the thought, but quickly shoved it down inside of him. Don’t think about that, he thought.

He leaned in, slowly entering his tongue into Maddie’s vagina, moaning softly at the tight feeling.

He went faster, trying his best to please his human lover.


End file.
